A computing device, such as a desktop computer, notebook computer, or the like, may include a number of electronic components in communication with a processor of the computing device. In some examples, the electronic components may be able to cause an interrupt, such as a system management interrupt (SMI), at the processor. In response, the processor may enter a processing mode associated with the interrupt to perform functionalities for handling the interrupt.